uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Initial Assault of Zarith
Derus 34, 2342 B.E. 12:32 G.M. a Pleasant Day "It seemed like a peaceful day, except for the broken transmission from a year ago that still haunted my mind. Warning us of an impending attack from an unknown entity. It seemed alittle odd, but then the UIDCC Saviant never returned when and as planned or promised. But this, this was every Zarthian's darkest day, as if our own planet was rejecting us like a donated kidney wasn't bad enough. Then, from the corner of my eye while enjoying my porch, I began to see the UIDCC Saviant creeping slowly over Caious, in orbit, it seemed. What happened next not even the gods could have prepared anyone for, the Saviant(Savior? Ha! More like devil!) began to descend dropships, this was no place for an orbital drop, a heavily populated city? Buildings would be destroyed, people killed under the dropships. I witnessesed the darkest day Zarith has ever seen, and yet I still live to talk about it. If I hadn't had military training, I'd probably be as dead as the rest, we should have been prepared, we were WARNED... Never-the-less a dropship landed a few houses over, devastating the house, I'm sure my poor neghbors were dead on impact. But hell they got a better fate than most of em' though... I watched these horrid spider-like bastards drag people away kicking and screaming for a good 10 minutes before I realized they'd make it to my house eventually. Which is when I donned my old uniform, I am a former Steel Soldier. I got lucky, I didn't die after three years from the modifications like most of em, but then again none of my modifications ever showed to be acitve. That is when I unearthed my old Beam Saber, and Assault Rifle, when I went back to my window to see what else was going on I saw the most horrifying sight the six Air-to-Ground missile salvos began to open around the bottom of the hull. 'My god!' I thought, 'They are going to kill their own forces and level this city at the same time!' So I did the only logical thing to do, run. Not even the gods themselves could have withstood a 600 missile barrage!" The veteran pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and takes a long, deep drag and sighs as a plume of smoke exited his nostrils. "Look, I got in my armor and fled. Watching the horror of my home city being destroyed by a 600 missile salute, I knew there was only one way to repel the invaders, the only way I know. A counter attack." Category:History Derus 34, 2342 B.E. 4:11 G.M. Measures "I was a good forty, fifty miles out of town when I decided to start contacting all the soldiers, Power Armor Pilots, and Steel Soldiers I could. And soon we had a possible counter measure, when I looked back torwards my beloved city the cursed vessel had begun a rapid descent seemingly uncontrolled! Now is our chance, I just need to lead a salvo attack of my own. I turned to my small force of Pilots and Soldiers and said: 'Today, is the darkest day on this planet any of us will ever know, we know nothing about our enemy, we are severely out gunned and out numbered. But I believe that if we were to launch an aerial assault on the grounded vessel we may just get our revenge for our friends, family, our PEOPLE! Any pilot without flight capabilites, such as Beetles need to keep their distance and fire on that bastard! While I will be leading-" The veteran stopped to take another long, deep drag and then exhaled in the same weary and mournful way "-while I will be leading the Dragonflys to bomb the Saviant from above,". "Did it work? Was the attack successful!?" I asked wildly. "Of course it was, we're the motherfucking UIDCC. That didn't stop them from getting away before the attack or returning again. Seems the Enders possessed some sort of teleporter and when the ship ran out of fuel, they used the Saviant to crash into the city. But now they knew where we were." An Interview by Ronald Beatruce of the oldest living Steel Soldier, Yoseph Quinten. Category:History